


The Things We Carry

by Krasimer



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Eddie keeps stuff for Richie, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Important Things, Innocent, M/M, Richie keeps stuff for Eddie, Secrets, Short One Shot, The Little Things, sometimes love is the quiet things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: The list of things that rate important enough to keep in Eddie Kaspbrak’s fanny pack is short.Richie Tozier doesn’t really keep anything that important in his backpack.





	The Things We Carry

The list of things that rate important enough to keep in Eddie Kaspbrak’s fanny pack is short.

His medications are in there, the most obvious item in the world. Every pill he has to take in the time he is out of his mother’s sight, neatly organized by time and by which ones they’ll interact with. These ones go with water, these ones go with food, make sure you follow the rules Eddie, the rules are all that will keep you alive.

His inhaler is next, the protective puff of air that helps him breathe again when his own air runs out. The reason his lungs can kick back in and he can take that next, desperate gulp of oxygen. Eddie is a small boy, practically afraid of his own shadow; the inhaler is almost the most important item in the fanny pack.

He has a few small snacks in the bag, to take his medicine with when necessary. Eddie has long since grown used to the taste of bitter pills combined with the out-of-place sweetness of whatever snack is in his bag at the moment he needs to take his medications.

The most important item, though he will deny it until he is blue in the face, is the glasses cleaning and repair kit.

It has extra screws, a microfiber cleaning cloth, cleaning spray, a couple of small screwdrivers, and a few replacement nose pads. The screws are a specific color of metal that he had spent hours choosing, comparing them every few seconds to the glasses he kept them for. The cleaning cloth was one of a pack of four, the other three carefully sealed into plastic bags and kept in his bedside table. The nose pads were ones that were supposed to feel as comfortable as possible.

Considering how many times Richie has snapped the pads off his coke-bottle glasses, bent the arms, scratched the lenses, lost a screw, Eddie is surprised the glasses repair kit isn’t completely empty.

Then again, he would never let it be.

 

~

 

Richie Tozier doesn’t really keep anything that important in his backpack.

During the school year, there are old homework assignments, crumpled up and forming a layer in the bottom of the bag. Broken pencils, a small sharpening with a crack in the casing, bits of an eraser.

During both the school year and the summer, he keeps odd snacks in his bag.

During both the school year and the summer, he keeps a skivvy roll at the bottom, hidden underneath the papers and the erasers and the pencils. An extra shirt, extra socks, extra underwear. When asked about them, he’ll make a joke about needing something to wear after having sex with someone’s mother.

He keeps the secret at the bottom of the bag too.

A bracelet that he found on the sidewalk once, calls it a good luck charm, is in there as well.

In a side pocket, zipped away and tucked out of sight, is an inhaler.

There is only one other person who knows it is in there, only one person who is aware of what he keeps in that side pocket. Richie jokes and laughs and makes fun, but sometimes Eddie needs a backup.

Sometimes Eddie needs someone to look out for him.

He’s tiny and has trouble breathing sometimes so Richie managed to get an extra inhaler from him. Neither of the other two knows about it.

The piece of plastic and safe reassurance is another secret Richie keeps in his bag.

So maybe he does keep important things in his bag.

He will never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I hope you guys like this. It is short, it was written before I went to sleep. I got the idea and then wrote it before I passed out.


End file.
